U.S. Pat. No. 7,292,898 to Clark, et al., whose contents are incorporated herein in their entirety by this reference, describes various systems for remotely monitoring or controlling pools or spas. Data links may be created between home computer networks and pool/spa controllers and the controllers may be accessed via a combination of the home networks and remote web servers. Data signals may be transmitted to the remote web servers for collection, and command signals may be sent from the remote web servers for purposes of controlling pools and spas.
Controllers of the Clark patent are identified as being “on board” pools and spas. They thus are not in any way remote or separated from the water-containing vessels. Additionally present at or in the pools and spas are sensors “in dynamic communication with the . . . pool or spa water . . . to capture relevant data,” which may include information about “temperature, pH, ORP, pump status, heater status, and ozone generation.” See Clark, col. 1, 11. 38-48.
Collected data may, according to the Clark patent, be stored either “locally” within the control system or on a remote server. Software algorithms may detect particular error conditions and “alert[ ] a desired recipient via e-mail, direct pager contact or other communication method, and/or activat[e] an audible alarm.” See id., col. 4, 11. 17-34. Homeowners and their maintenance services additionally may be notified to add chemicals to pool/spa water as a consequence of data transmissions via the remote server. See id., 11. 55-65.
Contemplated by systems of the Clark patent is use of, among other things, a “filtering router/firewall” used to access the Internet. See id., col. 5, 11. 26-28; FIG. 2. Controllers may be accessed by devices including                a web-enabled phone, a home/office computer/or a PDA with a streamlined browser. These and other user access devices/interfaces can perform remote access function, determine chemical conditions in the water with pH or ORP sensors, conduct simultaneous on-line consultations with others including a chemical dealer or maintenance personnel, or receive alarms that the spa cover or pool gate is open.See id., col. 9, 11. 13-20.        
Absent from discussion in the Clark patent are benefits of systems in which users may employ dynamic IP addresses and in which users need not create firewall ports or use routers for purposes of Internet connection. Additionally omitted from disclosure of the Clark patent is any description of configuring wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) networking devices using, for example, a universal serial bus (USB) connection or a secure digital (SD) card. Such configurations do not require use of any Ethernet cable or provision of separate power to the devices during configuration. They also may be accomplished by an installer, for example, prior to arrival at a residence or installation location.
Likewise omitted from disclosure of the Clark patent is any contemplation of use of data stored on remote servers beyond alerting “desired recipient[s]” to certain error conditions and forwarding water-chemistry information to “a specific chemical supplier or pool/spa maintenance service, or to the homeowner.” See id., col. 4, 11. 51-65. Indeed, no aggregating of data is contemplated as to either a single installation or multiple installations. Assessing data aggregated over a given period for a single installation could provide useful information as to trends in either equipment performance or water characteristics at that installation, for example, potentially supplying advance warnings as to equipment degradation or impending water-quality issues. Users also may be furnished energy-usage information and tips for decreasing usage.
Evaluating data aggregated over multiple installations may provide valuable information about regional issues or issues being faced generally by certain types of pools or spas. Such data further could be supplied to retailers, manufacturers, or others for purposes of ensuring adequate inventory of equipment or components if need for multiple repairs or replacements is predicted. Abnormally high use of chemicals and other consumables in a geographic area or in conjunction with certain pools or spas likewise could be discovered and conveyed to homeowners, retailers, and servicers. Yet additional uses of stored data may be made.